


Third Degree Burns

by dwalk1_2002



Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, Rosewood (TV), Rosilla-fandom, Station 19 (TV), Travemett-fandom
Genre: Assigning Blame, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, F/F, F/M, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I fucked up, I'm Sorry, LGBTQ Female Character, Love, Recriminations, apology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: One-shot drabbles of Station 19, All Rise and more1.Marina2.Travmett3.Rosewood
Relationships: Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood, Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson (former hook-up)
Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792015
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Work To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [nrdhrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that some will object to the speed with which Carina allows  
> Maya an audience, however, this is a stand-alone and I really do  
> believe the adage that When you truly love and care for someone includes  
> forgiving their mistakes, as people are going to FUCK UP, and if we don't  
> forgive those who have wronged us, can we expect those we've wronged?

Maya Bishop decided that instead of finishing her six-mile run at home as she planned, she ran to the home  
(as far as he knows) that Jack Gibson shares with Andy Herrera. "Is she here?" she asks in a low voice. Jack knows  
of course who she means and replies that she is not. "What we did has destroyed my relationship with Carina, Gibson!",  
she spits.

"Whoawhoa...WHOA!-hold on a fucking minute! _YOU_ initiated the kiss! _YOU_ sucked my cock  
without being forced...not once did you push me off or say no. I'M not with anyone, so the cheater in this scenario is the GREAT  
and WONDERFUL MAYA BISHOP!"

"There! You knew that Carina and I are together, just like you know that Andy is with Sullivan you're still sniffing her ass!

"Look...get outta my house, okay? It's never your fault, nothing ever is-'BYE, FELICIA!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////

(forty-five minutes later, after showering and retrieving her Nissan Maxima Maya stands outside Dr. Carina DeLuca's condo)

(ding dong ding dong ding dong): Carina...Carina! I'll stay here all night if I have to! Come to the door!"

From the other side of the door Carina spoke: "Leave me alone Maya. You made yourself quite clear earlier at your apartment."

"I didn't mean any of that..."

"You _DIDN'T SCREW JACK GIBSON_! Is that what you are now claiming...you are TOO MUCH!!"

"No, No! I did do that part, but I didn't have to tell you the way that I did. My behavior was disgusting and wrong and  
beyond unforgivable. Please let me in-please hear me out, and then I'll leave."<

To her surprise, the deadbolt clacks, and the door cracks open. Carina says "Come in-you have five minutes."

Maya Bishop uses her five minutes well-she pleads for a chance to prove herself. to show that the acidic words she's spit  
were from frustration, not a sign of some inner rot: "don't deserve anything except your scorn-I know that-but can you deny  
that you don't love me? You said that you did...my therapist aid this: When you truly love and care for someone, you make room  
for their lapses. I’m trying to be a good person but it doesn’t mean I won’t make mistakes. I will make mistakes, lots of them.  
All I ask is a little time, a little patience, and a little trust...well, the last part I know that I'll have to work on..."

"STOP. Let's sit down like civilized people, have a glass of good vino, and talk some more. Come."

Maya sends a silent thank you to her therapist.  


_Rodney_


	2. back For Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Travmett one-off, where Emmett changes his mind about resigning and  
> decides to try to make a career with SFD "work"-he joins Station 23 under  
> the command of Captain Andrea Herrera-Sullivan

The morning after the party on Dean's houseboat, Emmett opened his heart to Travis, spoke the word: THE  
'L' WORD...LOVE...and was immediately shut-down. Having resigned from the FD Emmett requested that the  
regination be recinded, and he joined Captain Andy Herrera-Sullivan at Station 23. Cole Edmunds is one of  
:  
the Lieutenants and the other is Sam Okeyo. The rest of A Shift: Emmett, David Mayhorn, Lara Negron, and Jeff  
Kellum.

Almost six weeks after Dean's party, Emmett walks out of 23, talking to a new 'friend' of his and almost bowls over  
Montgomery, who was on his way in. 'hey", the older man says, weakly.

"Hey. What are you doing here? You made your position pretty clear that morning at Dean's."

"You scared me Probie. Since Michael...you scared me."

Emmett blinks, then says, quizzically "Okay...are you saying...what exactly are you saying?"

Travis fidgets, harrumps a few times. "I've thought it over. I know I said that I don't love you...but I don't NOT love  
you, if that makes any sense at all."

"It kinda _does_ , strangely. Wanna get a beer."

"My treat. You're still drawing 'probie' pay: Probie."

"True Dat!"


	3. This Where You Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise tries to make amends to Rosie about the way she's "gone-  
> -off" on him in Season 2 Episode 3-Eddie and The New York State  
> Of Mind (the pathologist looked into her dead husband's death  
> without asking her)

Annalise tries to make amends to Rosie about the way she's "gone--off" on him in Season 2 Episode 3 (Eddie and  
The New York State Of Mind-the pathologist looked into her dead husband's death without asking her first)

"I wish that I'd reacted better, that I'd stopped to listen, tried to understand. I'm bad at that, and I want to be  
be better. I WILL BE BETTER."

"I should have asked you first-scratch that-I should have CONSULTED YOU and verified that you were okay with it."

"You were only trying to help me, the way you always try to help everyone. Now will you please accept my apology so  
that we can move on?"

(cross-talk between the two)

" _APOLOGY_...?"-

"DAMN RIGHT! Now accept it!"-

"Say the words and"-

"Agggh! Rerco! Tu eres tan"-

"...I will! 'I'm SORRY! How hard is that!?"

"...TERCO! OK, fine-Sorry! Now is where you kiss me..."

"Ahhhh-HUH?"

"Now is where you KISS ME, you fool!

And HE DOES: softly... subtley...sweetly....

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie Luñez is played by GABTRIEL LUNA (Ghostrider and The Terminator  
> in Terminator: Dark Fate


End file.
